We Are What We Are
by Eve Meah
Summary: After Dylan and Alek have a fight, Alek has a big realization. But what will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

"I DID EXATLY WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO!" Dylan yelled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Alek yelled back. He took a deep breath. "Dylan, I told you to take the wrench to the left. You know, clockways?" He knew Dylan was trying to be helpful, but he didn't follow instructions.

"I BARKING DID EXACTLY WHAT YOU BARKING SAID!" He yelled. "You told me to turn it that way," he motioned, "and I barking did! AND THE WHOLE THING JUST BLEW UP! What do you want from me? It's your barking clanker machine that failed!"

"WHAT? Failed? FAILED? It did NOT fail, you turned it wrong! You darwinists don't know mechanics. Do me a favor and just stay out of my way!"

"Aye, maybe I will!" Dylan started to storm off, walking a little funny, swaying.

"What?" Alek asked. Dylan is leaving? Just like that?

"Aye," he said. "I'm leaving. You told me to go so I'm going." His voice is high, higher than usual. His hips are sticking out oddly. Ether he's skinnier or _curved?_

"What?" Alek was confused and upset. How could he just leave like that? "Fine then, go!"

"Oh, I am, don't worry," Dylan sassily sashayed to the door. "I won't bother you any more, your princelyness." And he left. And he didn't come back.

"I hate that nickname," Alek muttered. "You're not a bother, you're a wonder." Alek missed his friend. Dylan was the bright light in his gloomy day.

One week later, Dylan still wasn't talking to him, still avoided him, still ignored him. Alek was alone. Dylan, on the other hand, was sitting with a group of his friends, his other friends. He was always so good at making friends. He always had someone, while Alek, on the other hand, had zero people skills. He supposed it came from growing up thinking he was better than others. But then he met Dylan. He was special. He could get along with everyone, he learned German in basically a month, and he was skilled in everything he did.

Alek has the education of a prince, for the obvious reason, but if Dylan had the tutors Alek had, he would know what to do with the information. He could probably end the war. But over the past week, Alek had been observing Dylan, rather obsessively. Alek missed his friend. Recently he begain to noticed a few things, now that he had time to think and no one seemed to see him watching...

Like during their fight, when Dylan is upset, his voice goes higher

His face is very feminine and his slender frame and well tailored clothes don't completly hide his unusual curvy hips

Dylan is graceful and walks with an elegance that none of the other boys have

He's always with the other boys; always in a group of people, very social

And finally, the thing that started his suspicions, one simple phrase he hears every day but hasn't given the slightest atention to, hasn't thought about; the oh so obvious and sarcastically said _Mr. _Sharp...

With all of this weighing against him, and no one to talk to about it, he was determind to make Dylan speak to him. Even if it meant braving the darwinist crowd. He walked up to Dylan.

"We need to talk."

"No," was his simple response.

"Dylan, please. I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Bye, fellas." They walked to the edge of the whale's back and Alek waited until they were alone.

"What's this about?" He did that thing with his hips again.

"I'm sorry for offending you. But I miss you! You're my only friend and I need to ask you something. Dylan, are you-"

"WAIT!" Dylan yelled. "This is too much. Just slow down." He took a step away from Alek and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, too, I guess. It was a stupid fight, but I'm too stubborn to just tell you that. So sorry. I... m-missed you, too... you're my best friend." He took another breath and took a step toward Alek. "So... what is it you want to ask me?" His bright blue eyes looked sad and downcast.

"Are... um... well are you..." Alek sighed. "Dylan, I'm sorry but I need to know! Are you a homosexual?" Alek was bright red, and ready to block his face in case Dylan took a swing at him.

Dylan's face was pale. His eye's were big as dinner plates, and his mouth was about hit the floor. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why? Why would you think that?" Alek restated his list. "Oh." Dylan's face was pained and quizical, he seemed to be mulling over something. "Alek," sigh. "Alek," he restated. Sigh. "Alek, I am not... I can't... I don't possess the 'tool' to... what I mean is..." ran his hand through his hair. " You don't understand! You wouldn't understand. But... you know what? I'll tell you! I... I'm a... I like men, ok? But I'm not... I couldn't be...FINE! I'm homosexual!" He laughed, loud and long and uncomfortably.

"It's ok, Dylan." Alek smiled and gently placed his hand on his homosexual friend's arm. "I don't really understand, but you're my friend, and I will accept you no matter what." For the first time in a week, Dylan looked him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." They hug, and all of a suden Alek could understand Dylan's choice.

"We may have to have another one of these conversations, soon." Dylan said with a smile. They walked away with their arms around each other while Alek wondered if Dylan knew of Alek's new choice.

_Dylan= Deryn. this is Alek's point of veiw. i don't know what the argument was about, but I guess it was bad. Deyrn's too afraid to tell Alek cause she thought he wouldn't like her, so she lied. Alek doesn't know people are born that way, so please don't yell at me about that. I'm totally fine with anything, people can do whatever they want, it's fine with me. GO GAY MARRAGE! Anyway, when they hug and Alek 'understands' he *cough cough* gets happy... and he thinks Deryn felt the happiness, but she's talking about how she's a girl. _


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Alek had made his discovery. He and Dylan had been getting closer and closer. Dylan had even told him that he felt he could be more open and honest. He could be himself around Alek, he didn't have to hide any more.

Alek was happy for his friend, but a little offened. Why didn't Dylan tell him about his love life. On a ship full of men, he must like _someone_. Maybe he thought Alek would feel akward? Maybe he knew Alek was begining to like him? Maybe he didn't feel the same. That thought made Alek sad.

"Oy!" Dylan yelled. "You coming?"

"Yes!" Alek scampered along the great whale to follow his very good friend. "So where are we going, again?"

"You don't listen to a bloody word I say, do you?" Dylan has been simply glowing lately and today was no diffrent. Ever since his secret was revealed, Dylan was this way around Alek. When he asked about this phenomenon, Dylan replied that he could be himself now. "We're going to my cabin to have a heart to heart. I told you we needed another soon."

"Oh." Alek's head was spinning. So he had noticed. The change wasn't great but it was there. Alek's hand would linger a bit to long on Dylan's arm, he would stare just a wee bit too long, and when they were hugging...

"Alek!"

"Sorry!"  
"Why do you keep stopping?" Dylan asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Alek was nevous. Dylan was looking worried.

"Well it must be something." He put his hand on Alek's arm, stopping him. "We don't have to talk today. We can do this when you're feeling better." Alek took his friend's hand.

"No." He said. "This has to happen now." Alek and Dylan stared into eachother's eye's. Dylan begain to blush and pulled away.

"Aye. Well here we go." They walked into Dylan's cabin and had a seat on the bed.

"Can I start?" Alek asked. He had to get this off this chest fast before he backed down. Dylan was very importand to him, and Alek hated it when there was something bettween them.

"Er, I guess. I didn't know you had something to say. What's wrong?" Dylan placed a hand on his sholder. He would be supportive, even more so then Alek was; but if he didn't feel the same, their friendship could end.

"Dylan," he begain. "I'm happy we're getting closer, and I'm happy I've gotten to know you-"  
"But that's just it, I haven't been honest."

"Nether have I!"  
"Wait, what?"

"Dylan, ever since I found out... about... you...I've been having these feelings." Dylan's jaw droped, and Alek turned away to avert his eye's. He had to do this. "Dylan, I think I'm homosexual for you."

"Alek," Dylan didn't finish. He just sat and thought and said nothing. The silence was killing Alek! He had to know!

"Do you like me? At all? Do you have any interest in me?" Alek was getting nervous. Dylan just stared at him, plain faced.

"Are you sure?" He said. "Are you sure you want to go down this road? I've made my decision but you still have a choice."

"NO I DON'T!" Alek yelled. "I don't have a choice! I love you! I can't think about anything else! I've tried, belive me, I've tried. You're so amazing and brave. I want to know if you feel the same! I NEED to know!" Dylan was very upset. Alek had grabbed his shoulder and was shaking him by the end of this confession.

"Alek," he wispered. "Alek," again. "Alek," he begain to cry. They hugged again. Alek held him close and stroked the boys hair. "I love you." He wispered.

"I'm glad." Alek smiled. Dylan looked him in the eye. Alek gently wiped away a tear from his loves eye. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. Let's just see what happens, alright?" Dylan smiled playfully.

"Sounds good." Dylan kissed him on the cheak and they begain to laugh.

_ooh my ;D what will happen! wow, i'm soo going to hell. but it's worth it! i feel bad for Alek, but not anywhere near bad enough to stop writing this. this is going somewhere specail. but poor deryn! she has to coninue to lie because Alek is gay. oh no! :'(_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you." Alek said when he saw Dylan turn the corner.

"Hi," he replied. Since Dylan and Alek had started a new relationship, they had been trying to spend more time alone. It wasn't easy. Alek was under watch, being a prisoner, and Dylan had duties all day. When they found time, they would sneak away and meet in the same spot with the same greeting so they would know who it was.

Dylan told Alek it was for him; that he didn't want his princelyness (Alek's new favoritr nickname) to get a bad reputation. He wanted Alek all to himself, away from the public eye. But Alek just thought he was ashamed. Every little 'hi' he said now had a wee ping in it; like he was hurt whenever he saw Alek.

And Alek didn't know what to make of this. Since they started this existing interaction, Alek saw every miniscule detail in his lover's eyes, hands, steps, voice, and body; mostly body. Whenever Dylan was with a friend, a not Alek friend, he was open and bright, like he used to be with Alek. Whenever he was with Alek, he was careful, closed and concerned. Alek didn't like the change, but then they would start to kiss, and all was forgoten!

But today he had a plan! Alek would ask Dylan what was wrong and then they could move on. As Dylan leaned in to kiss Alek hello, he went to the side and gave his love a hug.

"Uh, alright..." Dylan said as he hugged him back.

"I love you," Alek whispered in Dylan's ear as they hugged. Dylan held him closer.

"I love you too, Alek," pulled away to look at him, "are you alright?" Dylan was worried. He was always worried when Alek told him he loved him. It was like he didn't want to belive it was true. _He's so cute! _was all Alek thougt.

"No," he responded. "I'm not alright. Dylan, I have to tell you something."

"What?" He was close to tears.

"I-" Breath catches in throat. "I need you to know!"

"What?" Dylan leaned in. Alek cupped his face and kissed him.

"That you can be really gullible." He teased, resting his forhead on Dylan's. Dylan pushed him away and stormed to his room. "I'm sorry!" Alek called. He heard a door slam, then nothing. "It's going to be a long day." Alek rubbed the back of his neck and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY, YOU SODDING BASTARD!" Dylan screeched in his high pitch adorable mad voice.

"I said I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please open the door."

"Give me one good reason." Dylan retorted.

"When you open the door I will be there to take any kind of punishment you see fit." Alek jeered playfully.

"Oh really?" Dylan was happy now and opened the door a crack. "Then close your eyes." Alek did as told, with a little smile; he knew what was coming. A light peck on the lips, then he would be pulled into the room.

This, however, did not happen. Alek closed his eyes and _BOOM_! right in the nose. Obvously, Dylan was not going to forgive him that easily this time. The door slamed again.

"I'm really sorry!" Alek said after screaming in pain.

"Men are such wimps." Dylan whispered behind the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" And Dylan pulled him in. "All right let me see." He examined his handywork on Alek's face. "He-he, I really got you, didn't I?"

"Oh yes, it's quite funny." Alek muttered sarcasticly.

"Oh, come here." Dylan commanded as he pulled Alek in for a kiss, and another, and another, and another, and an-_ Wait! this isn't the plan_! Alek pulled away.

"No more, Dylan." Alek couldn't help it, he wanted to but he couldn't. He had to know if Dylan was unhappy or ashamed by what he was. He was the most important thing to Alek; he wanted him to be happy, even if that meant staying away, he wanted him to be happy.

"Why? What did I do?" He takes a look at Alek's nose. "Oh, right. Does it hurt? Should I get ice?" Dylan begain to walk to the door.

"No! No, don't go, please wait!" Alek grabed his lover and pulled him into a fierce hug while slamming the door that Dylan had opened. "I want you to stay with me." He whispered in the other boy's ear. "Don't leave, please. I want you to stay by my side."

"Aye," Dylan said tenitively. "Aye, I'll do that." He pulled away to look him in the eye, dead-on. "As soon as Alek comes back, I will. But you're acting very unAleky like." With one hip to the side, hands on hips, and one eyebrow cocked, Dylan was looking quizical and charming.

"I'm sorry, I-" he began, but was interrupted by-

"STOP APOLOGIZING!"

"I'm sorry!" hard look from Dylan. "I have just been think on some things and..." maybe it's him? Maybe Dylan doesn't love Alek anymore? Maybe it was something he did, or some part of their relationship that he didn't like. It wasn't the sneaking around; Dylan already said he thought that was dead romantic. Could it be Alek had begun to be clingy? He was holding him tight when Dylan reached for the door.

"Alek," his partner sighed; partner because Alek douted that they were in love anymore. "I'm struggling with something too."_ Here it was_. Alek's heart was about to be broken by a man. "And I think that we should..."_ please just say it! Don't make me suffer_! "Take our relationship to the next level."_ What_?

"What?"

"I know it's crazy, but I want you to know something about me. I-" he had no time to finish. Alek had already pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. He struggled at first, then began to melt into the kiss.

_Yeah, I'm going to hell...but it's ok, because this has been really fun! there will only be one or two more of these. I'm only writing this because it's helping my stress. But I should get back to serious writing and finish my other story. It's better anyway, not that this isn't AWESOME! so yeah. recap: me-hell, story close to end, super fun, bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan's hands gradually made their way up to Aleks head, as he breathed a sigh. His fingers intertwined in his hair and he tried to pull him closer, and Alek quickly complied. He never expected that Dylan wanted him as much as Alek did. But still, the other boy pulled at his hair and begged for more.  
The kiss had become more of a make out and rather repetitive and gave Alek a chance to ketch up. Alek was on top of Dylan, the man he loved, because Dylan had told him he wanted to take their relationship 'to the next level'. The only problem was, Alek didn't know what that was for men. He was just happy Dylan wasn't braking up with him so he jumped him for a passionate kiss. But this kiss was coming to a stop as Dylan began to push Alek.  
"Alek." Dylan pleaded. Alek wouldn't listen and pressed harder, he wanted to know what the next level was. "Alek, I can't breathe!" He had finally gotten his mouth away from Aleks and was getting more aggressive as he pushed him. He really wanted to stop.  
"Sorry." Alek got off his lover and sat next to him until he had enough breath to continue.  
"Barking spiders! Didn't I ask that you stop apologizing?" Dylan was flushed and breathing heavily like Alek, but as he said this he had a glint of humor in his eye. Enough to tell Alek he wasn't really in trouble again.  
"Sorry." Alek said. He leaned in again, ready to go, but Dylan stopped him. "What's wrong?"  
"I..." He looked worried, like the next thing he said could define the rest of his life. "Alek, have you always been attracted to men?" His eyes veered away, his blush became very intense. It was obvious he didn't really want to ask.  
"Have you?" Alek didn't want to answer. If he was being honest, no; he was always attracted to women before he met Dylan. But he didn't want to tell him that and risk stopping this. Whatever it was and where ever it was going, he liked it.  
"Aye, but there are specific reasons for that. And you haven't answered my question." Cold glare.  
"Fine, yes." He really couldn't stop this.  
Sigh "You can tell me the truth, you know." His big kind blue eyes engulfed Alek. He felt like he was swimming in them. He couldn't lie to him.  
"No, I have never been attracted to men. But then I met you and I fell in love." He took his hands. "I love you, Dylan, so I don't care what your class is or what gender you are. Please."  
"Alek," he whispered. Dylan leaned in and gently touched his lips with the tip of his finger. "Why?" His hand traveled to the back of Aleks head. "Why are you saying that?"  
"I don't know what you mean." Alek whispered back.  
"I really love you. You know that, right?" Lean in closer and closer and closer.  
"I know, Dylan. I love you too."  
"Show me," and with that they began again, only more passionate and deeper and faster. They were sucking and biting each over and over as Dylan was laid back down on the bed. Alek hovered over him, getting hotter and hotter. Dylan kept pulling at him, he wanted him, but the problem was, Alek didn't know what he wanted. Alek didn't know what to do.  
Dylan's tongue traced Alek's lips before he slipped it in his mouth. Now Alek was really hot. Alek slid his hands up and down Dylan's back. Unexpectedly, Dylan started to moan, a high pitched breathless moan that was driving Alek crazy.  
"Alek," he moaned his name. "I'm getting hot." In response, Alek tugged at his lover's jacket, pulling it over his shoulders. Dylan did the same to Alek then went after his tie and shirt, never letting their lips part. "Alek," he moaned again.  
"Dylan," Alek moaned back, but, for some reason, Dylan responded negatively to this, and pushed Alek off him.  
Now on top, "I want to show you something." Dylan whispered in Aleks ear before sitting up strait, straddling him. Dylan continued to take off Alek's shirt, and when he was completely bare, started on his own shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly while he spoke. "You know how Brovil is always saying Mr. Sharp, and you know how you've never seen me undress," leaned down to whisper in his ear, "and you know how you said you would love me, no matter what gender."  
"Yes," kisses him.  
"Well," Dylan took off his shirt, "I might have to take you up on that." Dylan's chest was completely bandaged. A tied white cloth was wrapped around the upper torso of his beautiful lean tan body.  
"Dylan when did you get injured!" Alek was shocked! That was why Dylan was breathing heavily and why he needed to breathe more! He had an injury! Alek sat up and grabbed onto Dylan's back, pulling him closer. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "Dylan how did this happen?"  
Dylan just stared at him with a bemused expression. "Really?" he asked. "Really, Alek? Really?"  
"What? I can't be concerned?"  
"Oh God, I'm love with an idiot."  
"And why is that?"  
"I'm a barking GIRL you dumkoff!"  
"Oh," Alek looked off into the distance as a million pieces fell into place. "I am an idiot." Looking back at her. "I thought you were a homosexual." They began to laugh, long and loud and embarrassed.  
"I love you, Alek." She wiped a tear from her eye.  
"I love you too, what's your name?"  
"Deryn."  
"Deryn, I love you."  
"Good." She pushed him down and continued to kiss him over and over and over. She slides her tongue in his mouth and began frenzy, until she just had to ask, "Alek?"  
"Hmmm?" he muttered against her lips, trying to pull her back down.  
"Um, now that I'm a girl, would you like to be on top?" He laughed.  
"Yes. In just a moment. Get up, please."  
She got off and stood in front of him. Alek was beyond the point off standing so he just sat up and ran his hands up and down her hot skin. He found the end of her wrappings and began to pull. She spun and spun and spun until the cloth fell, leaving Alek with a topless women ready to jump him.  
He pulled her back down onto the bed then, as promised, climbed on top of her. She moaned as he felt the new available flesh. "Alek!" She shrieked.  
"Shhh! someone will hear!" He laughed at her.  
"It- its your- ah-bloody fault!" she said in a harsh whisper. He let her go and began to go down her body to her pants. As his fingers found the buckle, he glanced up at Deryn. "What?" She asked  
"Are you sure?" She looked confused. "Deryn, you're a girl now-"  
"I've been a girl for a very long time, dumkoff."  
"So we could get married," he placed his forehead on hers. "We could wait, if you want."  
"You are wrong." Now he was confused. "Alek you're still a prince, we still can't be together." Oh that's right. In all this heat and passion, Alek had forgotten. "Don't be sad." She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Besides," her eyes had mischief swirling in them, "I know you can't wait." She pointed down, at where their hips touched. So she knew.  
"Oh," he laughed. And they continued.  
Next morning...  
Alek woke to see that he was holding a completely naked Deryn. He smiled to himself and kissed her shoulder. "Good morning." he whispered.  
"Good morning." She said with a yawn. "Can I ask you something?" She asked as she rolled over to face him.  
"What?" He asked, repositioning his arms to hold her closer.  
"Do you know how men have sex?" He was definitely NOT expecting that question.  
"Truthfully no." He blushed as she laughed.  
"So, last night, you were striding ahead blindly."  
"Well, yes. But I trusted that you would guide me." She was laughing again. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, you're just cute." She kissed him. "Now let me go." He did. She got up and started to grab Alek's clothes and through them at him. "You have to get back to your room before I bring you your breakfast."  
"Oh yes, that would cause some problems." He started to put his clothes on but stopped and watched Deryn put her clothes on instead. "You don't know how much it kills me to watch you get dressed." she punched him on the arm.  
"Leave off." Deryn teased as she pulled him in for yet another kiss. "Put on your pants."  
"Deryn?" He asked.  
"Yes?" she responded.  
"How... How was it?" They both blushed at the question.  
"Alek, I told you I'm very satisfied. Stop asking!" She kissed him again and kicked him out. He smiled to himself and whistled a happy tune as he watched the sun rise and strolled back to his room. Life is going to get complicated.


End file.
